


Learning Curve

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia doesn’t know how to control her powers and Charlie is worried because she refuses to come out of her room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none in this chapter, I think  
> Relationships: Charlie x OFC, Dean x Charlie, Sam x OFC, Dean x OFC, Castiel x OFC  
> Word count: 1396  
> Author’s note: This is my entry for week 7 of the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge run by the wonderful @one-shots-supernatural. Hope you guys like it! As some of you know, I am writing this as a Charlie x OFc series!

“Hey, Dean?” Charlie asked, poking her head into his room. He was sitting on his bed reading a lore book. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Hey, Charlie,” he said, closing the book. “What’s going on?” Charlie stepped through the door and shut it behind her before walking over and sitting next to Dean on the bed. She looked over at him, and he could see that her eyes were lined with worry.

“I’m worried about Ophelia,” Charlie said. She smiled sadly. “She’s been locked in her room since she woke up. She doesn’t eat, she won’t come out. Hell, half the time she won’t let me come in.” Dean nodded and took Charlie’s hand in his.

“She’s still processing. She’s been through a lot.”

“Dean, she hasn’t even told us about the memories. Aren’t you even a little concerned?” Charlie looked at him with tears glazing her eyes. He looked down at her and suddenly wondered how he hadn’t seen it before.

“ **Oh God, you’re in love** , Charlie,” he said, smiling softly and pulling her closer so she could lean against his shoulder.

“So what if I am, Dean?” She sniffled as she snuggled into him like a child seeking comfort. “I’m not wrong.” Dean just held her and sighed.

“No, you’re not wrong. But, I don’t know what to do about,” he said. He looked down at her, smiling a little. “Really, I think that if anyone can do anything, its probably you.” Charlie looked up at him.

“Really?” She asked. Dean nodded. “Okay, I will have to see if I can at least get her to tell me what’s wrong.”

* * *

Ophelia’s head was pounding. She hadn’t slept or eaten in days, but she didn’t care. She just wanted the voices to stop. As soon as she had woken up from the fevered slumber, the voices had been there. She knew what it was, but she couldn’t turn it off. The voices consumed her existence day and night. It was driving her crazy and there didn’t seem to be anything she could do. She just stayed locked away in her room with the lights of, curled up in her bed and cried until there were no tears left. There was a knock at her door.

“Go away,” Ophelia croaked, without even moving. She was expecting the person on the other side of the door to knock again, but instead light flooded the room as the door slowly swung open. Ophelia rolled toward the light and watched Charlie’s face appeared. Ophelia didn’t want to send her away, so she just said, “shut the door,” before turning away from her and curling into a ball. Charlie didn’t say anything, but Ophelia heard the door click shut and a few seconds later, the bed dipped behind her and Charlie’s arm wrapped around her waist. They laid there like that for a long time. Charlie’s breath warmed Ophelia’s neck and the heat of Charlie’s body pressed against her back was calming. The roar of the many voices in her head had softened into a dull background buzz. Ophelia rolled over to face Charlie.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Charlie said softly, running her hand through Ophelia’s hair. The silence still hung tangibly in the air between them. Ophelia suddenly buried her face in Charlie’s shoulder to hide the tears that were falling again.

“I’m scared, Charlie,” she said, barely audible. Charlie wrapped her arms more tightly around Ophelia.

“Why?”

“I am hearing all these voices. There are so many of them. It has something to do with my powers and I can’t turn it off. It’s going to make me crazy.” Charlie looked down at Ophelia, still running a hand through her hair.

“No wonder you locked yourself in here,” Charlie whispered. “I’ve been so worried about you, O.” Ophelia looked up at her. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Ophelia wasn’t even sure what to say. She’d been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hadn’t thought of how anyone else might feel.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” she said, “I just don’t know what to do. I can’t control it. Any of it. What if I hurt someone?”

“It’s okay. And ya know, you don’t have to go this alone. I’m sure Cas can help you figure out your powers. And I will do whatever you need me to do to help.”

“Actually,” Ophelia said. “Just you being here seems to have calmed the voices at least a little bit. I can still hear them, but its like background noise now instead a roar that makes me feel as though my skull is going to split open.”

“Really? I wonder if I can silence the voices then.” Charlie leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Ophelia’s. The voices ceased almost immediately. There was only Charlie, the smell of her strawberry shampoo; the softness of her skin against Ophelia’s; her lips that tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and something unidentifiable that was distinctly Charlie. Her hand went to the back of Charlie’s neck and her fingers tangled in the long red locks there.

When they finally broke the kiss, Charlie asked, “did it work?”

“Um, yes,” Ophelia said. “But I should still find a way to control it kissing you. I mean, as much as I might like to, I can’t kiss you constantly.”

Charlie laughed and planted a kiss on Ophelia’s forehead. “Well, we could make out and then you can go talk to Cas and see what he can tell you about your powers.”

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Ophelia left her bedroom. She walked hand in hand with Charlie down the hallway and into the library. Sam did a double take when he saw her. Dean and Cas had been talking about something, but silence fell over them as looked up at her. Her hair was mussed and she had dark circles under her eyes. She knew she looked like Hell warmed over. Charlie had a huge smile on her face, proud of herself for getting Ophelia out of her room.

“Hey, Ophelia,” Sam finally broke the silence. “Are you, uh, feeling better?”

“Sort of,” she answered, “thanks to Charlie.” Dean and Charlie shared a look that did not go unnoticed. “I, uh, I could use some food.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Dean said, “I’ll go make you a sandwich.” He stood up and walked out of the room. Cas walked up to Ophelia and looked into her eyes.

“You should sit down, child,” he said. He took her hand from Charlie’s and led her over to an arm chair. He tilted his head to one side, and Ophelia chuckled to herself. He almost looked like a puppy. “You wish to speak with me about something.” She nodded.

“I have all these voices in my head. There are so many of them that I can’t distinguish what any of them are saying. It has something to do with my powers, and I can’t make them stop. The only peace I’ve had since I woke up was when Charlie kissed me.” Ophelia blushed a little and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Charlie was also blushing.

“It is possible that you are tuned in to, as Dean calls it, Angel Radio. Given that you are the child of an archangel, you are probably hearing every prayer around the world.”

“What?” Ophelia’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“Angels like me only hear prayers that are directed at us specifically, or those that come from a small group of people that we have been assigned to keep track of. Archangels hear all prayers. They hear those that are directed to them, which are few in number, as well as those that are directed to other angels and Heaven in general. If you hear what they hear, I can only imagine the noise is deafening.”

“How do I make it stop?” Ophelia asked desperately.

“There is no way to make it stop, but given time, I can teach you how to filter it or at least quiet it enough that it will not interfere with your life.” Castiel said as Dean appeared at Ophelia’s side with the promised sandwich.

“When do we start?” she asked before taking a bite out of the sandwich.


End file.
